1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus frame, and more particularly to a bus frame having a center space frame to which front and rear frames are attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a body and a frame of a bus are so long and bulky that it can be made of a plurality of parts, not a single large part. In other words, the body and the frame can be divided into three parts of front, center and rear frames which are separately manufactured and then welded together by an additional reinforcing material at all connecting portions.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a center frame 54 is installed between .OR right. or box-shaped front and rear frames 50, 51 to make box-shaped spaces with a plurality of cross bars 52 and side bars 53.
In addition, the front and rear frames 50, 51 are made of side members 55 which are oppositely disposed each other in the lengthwise direction of a vehicle and a plurality of cross members 56 which connect those side members 55 in the horizontal direction of the vehicle.
The side members 55 are connected to two plates 57 horizontally set up to make central spaces, and thus, the center frame 54 and the two plates 57 form a center space frame.
Meanwhile, a plurality of reinforcing bars 59 are arranged to form spaces between the two plates 57 and to keep stiffness, and the front and rear frames 50, 51 are respectively connected to the two plates 57, to thereby forming the bus frame.
However, there have been problems in the conventional bus frame in that the front, center and rear frames are connected only by the two plates set up upright to allow a heavy engine to be accommodated on the rear frame, thereby imposing an excessive load onto the plates which connect the center and rear frames, and readily causing deformations by bending load (P) and changing the shape of the entire bus frame.